Way Beyond
Origins This Anima has been interesting in its upbringing as never had not existed but yet manifested more recent than some others. Nate has always been attuned to his environment often feeling as if his navigational skills were to be desired by most. He would brush off any oddity these skills brought about by saying that maybe, "he was getting the hang of determining his barrings with how much he travels around". Upon Katya's rework of the Cycle, giving those she controlled the capability to harness an ability upon the manifestation of Sweet Dreams, she put this attuned attention to a physical form for Nate to use further and with more than just a feeling. Appearance Initial Form Way Beyond ''takes no actual physical appearance in any default form and instead is shown when it manifests what capabilities it provides. Such as when using its rappel line it appears as ordinary high strength rock climbing chord with a steel grappling hook on the thrown end, having seemingly been thrown from inside Nate's hand. When it is used for GPS purposes it appears as if Nate had taken a GPS device or a map from thin air and into his hand. Same effects also apply to the compass which he turns his wrist over to see a watch and compass on his arm, then turning his wrist away with no watch or compass anywhere on his arm. Dark vision is not seen by anyone but Nate as he wills it, it appears and disappears promptly. '''Enhanced Form' In Enhanced Form Way Beyond ''takes a humanoid form consisting of all functions the Anima provides. It wears the night vision as a headset with focal lenses as its eyes on its bald head, wears the rappel line wrapped around its emaciated arms, legs reminiscent of hiking boots but instead being high in profile, and seems to wear a parachuting harness around its body. As a humanoid form it looks as if there are only bones under its pink-hued skin. Its overall complexion at first reminded Nate and Kari of a type of weaker ZED they encountered in infested Germany. The functions of ''Way Beyond in Enhanced Form can either be used by Nate or by the ability itself in this form, and this form only seems to take shape in the Aether dimension as in the natural dimension it remains in Initial Form. Ability Information This Anima's unique qualities approach when they are used in that since its purpose is navigational, intellectual, and informational it can be viewed by anyone instead of just users of abilities. This leads people to confusion in that since it does this they think it must not be his ability, and that kind of camouflage has been to his advantage at times in that it raises no suspicion. Even something like what rests in the Doomsday Kit '''can be used as an effective weapon in proper conditions. '''GPS and Map: Location and Destination Way Beyond ''gives Nate access to knowing his location and nearby locations at any given time if he pleases. This uniquely comes in two forms being a GPS unit or a map. Either piece of equipment tells the same information, but the choice helps in what would be more acceptable using in sight of others. Such as an area not capable using GPS or where it hasn't been invented yet. The GPS or map, unlike other abilities of ''Way Beyond, changes with every use depending how Nate feels he is able to quickly process the information provided. Either choice leads him to gather the information of where he is, the name of where he is, the name and location of nearby places, directions and names of desired locations, and even the locations of and directions to specific people. The information is vast and very detailed, even allowing him to see into locations unmarked or secretive and knowing interior building blueprints. If Nate is inside a building he will instead get building floor plans on the GPS or blueprints and floor plants instead of a map. With either choice, if he is attempting to locate a person, place, or thing Nate will receive a live ping of where his end goal is relative to the location of his ability. Even if on a map it will update in real time as if it were animated. If what or who he is looking for is on a different plane of existence or universe all together it will say that the place, person, or thing is "out of range". This all also depends on the bond between what he is looking for. In the instance of locating Kari Frost, considering his past with her, Way Beyond in map form tells Nate that she is not "out of range" but instead in "universe, alternate: Aether". Rappel Line: Maneuverability and Trapping This capability of Way Beyond provides Nate with said line for rock climbing, urban vertical navigation, and many varied creative uses. Much like what is already used to traverse the exterior walls of building structures, this capability can be used for just that as well as for rougher terrain. What differs it from conventional equipment is that upon reaching its point where it secures itself for the user this ability instead fuses itself with whatever it contacts with, thus creating a nearly unbreakable line that won't separate. It can only de-fuse with Nate retracting the line in himself and has proven to be hard to sever, as it appears to hold up to anything trying to cut it with the sole exception of when Sweet Dreams uses its Void blade against it or any space eliminating ability she uses. This ability also seems to support an almost infinite weight with ease, so long as the mass isn't pulling away from the wall. If it were to then the integrity of whatever the line is fused into would be what determines the line's grip strength and not the line itself. Nate has also used this ability creatively to nearly completely bind around a person as the head of the line fuses into the person after being constrained. Thus Nate can easily take hostages, constrain volatile beings, create a mace-like weapon by wrapping the line around large objects and spinning the line around, or even reinforce a door closed. Compass Watch: Direction and Time By turning over his wrist, either one that is most convenient, Nate can both view the time and date, and a compass. The time and date does persist into other dimensions and universes properly with no exceptions while the compass only persists in areas that rest on a planet entity. If the existence is instead in planes or dimensions and not a planet entity, such as the Natural World of the "Aether" universe being a planet versus the Aether itself, the compass will spin erratically until Nate is again on an actual planet. Dark Vision: Sight Clarity Nate has the easily accessible ability to change his perception of sight in visibility impairing conditions. The ability may be called Dark Vision as its primary use is to have non-infrared night vision for low light areas, sometimes even void of light conditions, but many other uses may be applied. Unlike the other capabilities of Way Beyond this one has no equipment appearance to it. This ability seems to not have any visual aspect to it, being that no one can be sure when Nate is utilizing it. With this advantage, as this is the most explicitly useful ability universally, opposition can never tell if he will be impervious to visual impairments. Other such uses of the Dark Vision can include shielding his eyes from particles or irritants (also works as swimming goggles), lowering light level like sunglasses, flash shields for bright lights and flashbangs, and supposedly even highlighting organisms marked with his Poly-focal Zoom. This ability can be used in tandem with viewing through the Poly-focal Zoom. Poly-focal Zoom: Distance By placing his hands in a scoping motion circular around his eyes Nate can bring forth a pair of binoculars that zoom seemingly only as far as a mile, according to Nate thus far. These binoculars appear to be sharply high-tech in comparison to how simple binoculars require to be in order to see as far as he claims they do. These binoculars can have multiple lenses to "save" gauged distances and be split in rotation around the main lenses. The binoculars have night vision capabilities and also mark wind speed and direction, distance of object being observed, and upon contact with a living organism through sight Nate may choose to passively know its given location at any given time. Doomsday Kit This being the more vague use of his Anima, on Nate's person always varying in appearance is an equipped unit of inventory space. It could appear as a backpack, a satchel, a messenger bag, or even a fanny pack. From within it he no longer requires the need to have any such container equipment as it is bottomless. Whatever he retrieves from within is willed into his grasp, being that whatever he wishes to pull out is always what he wants and never failing or with risk of mishandling. This way he keeps all firearms and other weapons within instead of needing holsters and slings. He may put whatever he wishes within but the tools that normally lie within cannot be put back in any other equipment but the Doomsday Kit. The following tools that are part of the Doomsday Kit and the ability Way Beyond by default are known to be: Equipment Naturally with the Doomsday Kit * A glass cutter (car window) * A glass cutter (circle cutter) * A crowbar * A portable laser * A fireaxe * A screwdriver * A hammer (for nails, with a standard dual function nail puller head) * Mess tins (which do retain food if any were to be had) * An industrial maglight (batteries seemingly unlimited) * A Cold War era US Army flashlight (batteries likewise above) * First Aid Kit (replenishment process unknown) * Pliers * A bottle opener * Assorted traps (Ex. Bear traps, tripwire, snares, nets, and noisemakers) * A sleeping bag * An entire tent, fits up to six people * SCUBA gear (seems to replenish itself) * A parachute that varies in color based on the environment it is used in Equipment Added Into the Doomsday Kit by Nate * A compound bow (with a notable amount of aluminum arrows) * An AR15 M4A1 (with several AR15 receiver 5.56x.45 NATO 30rnd magazines) * A photo of himself with Kari, Aki, Ren, Ashton, and Aaron on Christmas day (people he considers to be the closest to) * Anywhere from two to, at its highest, 65 slide action sidearms at any given time, at least one in 9x19mm Parabellum and one in .45 ACP, but only spare ammunition and not magazines for all * An Intratec DC-9 (Tec-9) and a more reliable Skorpion wz.63 with several of each of their proprietary 9x19mm Parabellum magazines * A micro USB chord and USB to wall outlet adapter for file transfer and, most obviously, charging his phone * Several USB 2.0 flash drives of varying storage capacities * A 10TB external USB 3.0 hard drive * Extra sleeping bags * Several knives varying in type (survival, utility, combat, bayonet, etc.) * A PC laptop computer Any further instruments found by nature within the 'Doomsday Kit '''are either not among the list or simply unknown. If any tool becomes damaged, left behind, or placed within any different equipment the tool simply will manifest again from within the '''Doomsday Kit '''and will not be found in the last place it had been left in prior. That being said tools from within can be used by other people but seem to disappear soon after use if not given immediately back to Nate or stowed properly. The key detail about tools from within are that they are brought forth from the '''Doomsday Kit '''and can be utilized by others while his other abilities are only able to be used by himself (although everything by ''Way Beyond may be seen but not handled by others).Category:User Abilities Category:Significant Characters